The present invention relates generally to the art of lighting and more particularly to an arrangement for lighting the cabin of an aircraft.
Prior fluorescent lamps have been introduced into their holders through the insertion of their lateral or end contact pins into a guiding slot, and are then placed into their operative position through the application of pressure with a concurrent rotation of the lamp. This "turning-in" sequence cannot be implemented in a particularly comfortable manner, and especially in the utilization of such fluorescent lamps in the passenger cabins of airplanes subject to extremely narrow or restrictive space conditions, the insertion of such fluorescent lamps necessitates the expenditure of considerable amounts of effort.
Additionally, it is also known to secure the fluorescent lamps in their holders through the employment of a latching lever, particularly during their use in airplanes. However, these mechanisms have required large volumes of space in which to operate; space which comes at a premium on an airplane.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to alleviating this problem by providing a compact self-locking mechanism to mount lamps within their respective holders while maintaining positive electrical contact. The present invention employs a unique lampholder. The lampholder of the present invention may utilize a pair of retaining springs, a pair of biasing springs and a plunger. The retaining springs of the present invention serve to lock the lamp pins in position. The biasing springs serve to oppose the retaining springs and also serve to position the lamp pins. Preferably, the springs serve as conductors in addition to their structural purpose. The plunger serves to separate the retaining springs to release the lamp pins from contact with the springs. The lampholder may also have a separate set of flexible tabs to prevent the lamp pins from exiting the lampholder prematurely or unintentionally. By utilizing the lampholder of the present invention, a positive electrical contact is maintained with the lamp even though it may be subjected to substantial vibration. The present invention accomplishes this purpose while providing an easy means of installing and removing lamps within the lampholder.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to solving the problems associated with fixture maintenance and weight considerations. Previous light systems have utilized a dedicated power supply for each light fixture. Additionally, removal and installation of light fixtures has required the use of tools. This slows maintenance and therefore increases the costs associated with maintenance of such a lighting system. The present invention provides an easy, tool free method for removing and replacing light fixtures. The present invention may utilize a unique fixture that may be in previously known mounts but may also utilize a unique combination of fixture mounts and fixtures. The present invention allows a lighting system to benefit from a division or sharing of circuit elements across more than one fixture to minimize the weight associated with such lighting systems.
The lighting system includes a power source, two pairs of lampholders, and an electrical circuit. The electrical circuit is in electrical communication with the first pair of lampholders and the power source. The second pair of lampholders is in electrical communication with the first pair of lampholders. The power source provides power to both pairs of lampholders. The electric circuit has some elements which control both pairs of lampholders, and other elements which control only the first pair of lampholders. There may also be a second electric circuit electrical communication with the second pair of lampholders which has elements which control only the second pair of lampholders.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.